In Love with the King
by suzypyong
Summary: He was the future King of England. She was the Princess of Scotland. Betrothed since young, the Scottish princess was forced to marry the future King of England to ensure an alliance against France.
1. Chapter 1: First Meeting

Hi lovely readers, I'm back with a new fanfic. To those who read my other fanfic 'Destined to love you', I'm in the midst of finishing up the chapter. I just couldn't get this new idea out of my head and had to get it down.

Lately, I've been hooked on historical English dramas such as The Tudors and White Queen and this fanfic was inspired from those series.

* * *

**In Love with the King **

**Chapter 1: First Meeting**

_Sixteenth Century~ _

_Linlithgow Palace, Scotland_

A knock on the door brought the Princess of Scotland out of her reverie.

"Come in," the princess replied.

"Your Royal Highness," one of her ladies in waiting bowed. "His Majesty wants to have a word with you."

"Father?" the princess asked.

"Yes, your highness. His majesty is waiting for you in his study room."

The princess nodded, "You may go."

"Yes, your highness," Jane bowed, going back to wait outside her chambers.

Caroline looked at herself in her vanity once more before leaving her chambers. She made her way towards the other end of the castle with her ladies in waiting and knocked on the door.

"Come in," the king answered.

"Father, you requested to see me?" Caroline asked entering the room.

"Caroline, my darling," the king smiled turning to face his only daughter.

"Mother," she smiled towards the queen.

"Caroline, honey," the queen started softly, "Why don't you take a seat?" The queen suggested as all three of them sat down in the settee.

"Is something wrong?" The princess asked her parents.

"We think it's time for you to marry."

She looked at her parents disbelieving. _They couldn't be serious! _"But I'm not even of aged yet."

"You turn eighteen next week," the king countered. "This is not a request Caroline," the king said standing up.

"Mother." Caroline turned to her mother. "You can't be serious," she pleaded.

Liz felt her heart break at the sight of her daughter. She shook her head," Your father is right. You will be marrying Prince Niklaus Mikaelson in a week."

"Please don't do this to me," Caroline stood up, tears already forming. "Anyone but him, please father."

"Enough," Bill bellowed. "There won't be any discussion regarding this matter. You have been betrothed to Prince Niklaus since birth. You know that."

At this point, Caroline was full on sobbing. She couldn't believe her parents were sending her off to marry that sick bastard. She had heard numerous rumors regarding the prince and none of it had been a pleasant one. "Please mother, I don't want to marry him."

"Listen closely Caroline," Bill shouted, his patience long gone. "This is not your decision to make. This marriage would bring both our nations together, protecting us from France. Prince Niklaus's coronation is in a month and when he is King of England, you would be Queen of England. Do you understand me? You should be grateful you silly girl."

"Am I just a means of power to you? A pawn in your quest for power?" she cried out. "Do you not care about my happiness?"

"Of course I care about your happiness. I was wise enough to have you betrothed to the prince so many years ago. This betrothal is the best decision your mother and I have ever made. Do you know how many other princesses are yearning to marry him? He would be King in a month," Bill was shouting now.

"They can have him then," she countered. "I don't want anything to do with that monster."

Bill was in front of her face in a flash, grabbing her shoulders, "Watch what you say girl!"

"He's a cold blooded murderer! A bloodsucking monster," she bit back.

In one motion, the king had released her and smacked her across the cheek. Her cheek stung and there was a ringing in her ears. His palm connected squarely with the side of her face. Bill glared at her, nostrils flaring, his shoulders rising and falling with each breath.

Tears filled the princess's eyes and slipped down her cheeks. Her father had never laid a hand on her before. She couldn't believe her own father just hit her.

"This is final. No more discussion on this subject. You are to wed Prince Niklaus Mikaelson next week," Bill repeated. "You should be honored that you're getting this opportunity to become the next Queen of England, you silly girl.

"Please mother," Caroline literally begged. "Don't do this to me! Please."

Liz couldn't bear to see her daughter crying. She looked away ignoring her pleas. "You are a princess and it is your duty to do what's best for your country," Liz told her softly.

"Enough," Bill shouted. "You are to wed the prince next week, end of discussion."

"I hate you," Caroline shouted, and ran off before Bill could say another word.

"Maybe we should cancel this betrothal…"Liz started after a while.

"No," Bill stated firmly. "We need this alliance with England and a marital alliance is the best way to go. She will understand that this is for her own good one day."

"Are you sure it's safe though Bill? I've also heard rumors about the royal family being bloodsucking monsters and Prince Niklaus happens to be the most ruthless out of his siblings. Are you sure we are not sending our daughter into a lion's dent?"

"There is no such thing as vampires. They are just rumors, " Bill replied firmly.

Liz knew there was no point arguing as once Bill set his mind on something, it was unlikely to change. She could only hope Caroline would understand their decision.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Come in," Caroline called out in between sobs from her bed.

"Your highness," a soft voice muttered closing the doors behind her.

"Bonnie," the princess smiled seeing her best friend who was the Duchess of Britanny.

"Is something bothering you, your highness," Bonnie asked seeing the princess's tear stained face.

"I told you not to call me that," Caroline mumbled between sobs. "I'm to be married to Prince Niklaus next week."

"That's wonderful," Bonnie took a seat beside her.

"No it isn't. I don't want to be married to a monster like him. You heard the rumors right?" Caroline asked still sobbing away.

"I'm sure he won't be that bad," the brunette answered.

"Why can't I choose someone I want to marry? I don't even know this man."

"Because you are a princess and I'm sure this is what's best for you."

"You sound just like the king. I hate him. I'm just some pawn in his quest for power," the blonde continued tearing.

"Don't say that about your father. I'm certain he's doing what's best for you. Think of it this way, you're going to be the Queen of England. Do you know how many people wish to be crowned Queen of England?"

"If you think it's such a grand title, why don't you take my place instead? I have no interest in becoming Queen."

"Firstly, I'm not a princess, I can't just marry the prince even if I wanted to. And secondly, I'm not the one betrothed to him since birth. Come on Care, at least give it a chance. You haven't even met him and you're already making assumptions. Who knows, you might enjoy becoming queen and end up loving him."

"Sometimes I wish I wasn't a princess and I could just do what ever I like. I want to marry a man I love, not through some betrothal," she sighed slowly accepting the fact.

"You never know, you might fall in love with the prince. I heard he is a fine looking young man, about twenty five years of age," Bonnie replied.

"There's not much I can do but accept this is actually happening. I'm to be married to a man I've never met before in a week," the princess said solemnly.

"Look at the bright side, I've heard court life there would be luxurious."

"Would you like to come to court with me? I don't think I can do this alone. I would love it if my best friend could be by my side," Caroline looked at Bonnie.

"Of course. I would love to," the brunette smiled giving her best friend a hug.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Greenwich Palace, England_

"Nik," the English princess barged into her older brother's bedchambers without knocking. "Oh God," she stumbled slightly at the sight before her.

Klaus was feeding off a naked brunette while fondling with her breasts. He ignored his little sister's sudden interruption and continued to drain the woman dry. Once he was done, he threw the body aside and wiped his bloodstain lips. "To what do I owe this surprise Bekah?"

"Father wants to have a word with you, now."

"And what have I done to offend the old man this time," he grumbled buttoning his doublet before following his sister towards the throne room.

"Took you long enough boy," Mikael grumbled while taking a swig of his mead.

"Father," the prince nodded.

"You will wed the Princess of Scotland next week," Mikael announced.

"Fine," Klaus replied knowing it was no use to argue with his father.

"I mean it Niklaus. Don't screw this up like usual," the king barked. "I don't want a dead princess in my palace."

"Sure," Klaus replied indifferently.

"Niklaus, I'm serious here. Scotland is our best alliance against France. Don't ruin it. The royal Scottish family has only one daughter and if you screw up this marital alliance, you are as good as dead to me," Mikael reminded.

"I understand."

"Good. Your coronation is next month. I don't want anymore dead bodies piling up boy," Mikael lectured. "Those petty humans have been nothing but a nuisance these days. But I can't have them knowing that vampires exist."

"Yes, father," he replied emotionlessly.

"You are dismiss," Mikael replied taking another swig of his drink. "If I had my way, the throne would never fallen to that boy," the king muttered to himself.

Klaus knew that he was last on Mikael's list to be crowned king. Mikael had always been distasteful to him since young and five hundred years later, his father still held the same hatred towards him. He was only next in line to be king because Finn was dead and Elijah had married the Spain's princess instead. Elijah was supposed to be next in line but since the Spain's king and queen passed away, Elijah was now King of Spain, which allowed Klaus to be next in line for the throne. He knew Mikael would love more than anything to continue ruling the kingdom but the humans were getting suspicious of them and a non- aging king would surely bring more unwanted attention on the family.

He sighed going back to his bedchambers. He wanted to be king and get rid of Mikael once and for all. He was sick of his abusive father. Once he was king, he would do everything in his power to break the awful curse his parents placed on him. And once he was a hybrid again, he was going to kill his parents who had lock his werewolf side away. He smirked as he thought of ways to extract his revenge.

He wasn't surprised that his father wanted him to marry the Scottish princess. He knew about the betrothal years ago, he just didn't know that the day had finally arrived. Oh well. She would come in handy in his lust for power.

"Nik," Kol stood up from Klaus's bed.

"What do you want Kol? And why are you in my chambers?"

"I heard your getting married next week to the Scottish princess," Kol grinned.

"And your point is?"

"I heard she's a gorgeous beauty. Maybe we can share her? I'm tired of Bekah's ladies in waiting and there doesn't seem to be any other beauties."

"Do whatever you want Kol," Klaus replied distractedly. He held no interest in his future wife. If Kol wanted to bed her, he could have his way. Personally, Klaus found no point in sleeping with his future wife since he would never be able to provide her with a child, considering he was already dead…undead. "You can have her for all I care, just as long she remains alive."

"Thanks Nik," Kol smiled before leaving Klaus's chambers.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The week flew by swiftly and before the princess knew it, she was bidding farewell to her parents and her home.

"We'll see you during the wedding honey," the queen smiled giving her daughter a light kiss on her forehead.

"Your majesty," she curtsied towards her father. Caroline had yet to speak to her father since the day he hit her and she wasn't going to if he didn't apologize.

"Wait, Caroline," his majesty gripped her wrist as she was turning around. "I'm sorry for hitting you and I promise you this is what is best for you. You will thank me in the future."

"I know," she nodded. Caroline had accepted that this was her duty as a princess during the week and nothing she said or do would change anything.

She gave one last longing glance towards her family from her carriage before the horses took off.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

It took four exhausting days to get to London from Scotland. If it wasn't for the luxurious carriage and Bonnie, Caroline would have died of boredom.

"Your highness, we're here," Edward their coachman opened the door while holding his hand to help the princess.

"Thank you, Edward." It felt remarkable to finally step on London grounds. Caroline smiled breathing in the fresh air.

"Your highness," the an unfamiliar man bowed. "Matthew Donovan at your service. I'm the Lord President of the Council."

"His majesty and her majesty are waiting for you in the throne room. I'll show you the way."

"Thank you, Lord Matthew," Caroline nodded following his lead as he led her through the gardens.

As they walked through the gardens, Caroline couldn't help but be awed at the structural designs. The castle was slightly bigger than her home but it had a totally different vibe. This castle had a lovely and massive garden whereas her home was set in a park and beside a loch. The inside of the castle was also unlike anything she had ever seen. For starters, they were too many people here at court. It seems they were having some sort of feast. Overall they had a different ambience.

"Right this way, your highness," the Lord President of the Council guided. He led her to a massive set of close doors, opening them.

"Your majesty," he bowed towards the current King and Queen of England. "May I present the Princess of Scotland, Princess Caroline."

"Your majesty," Caroline curtsied before taking a look at the royal couple. She was slightly taken aback at how young they looked. The couple looked like they were in their early forties which didn't make much sense seeing as they took over the throne around two decades ago and they were said to have been past their thirties then. She felt that nagging feeling that they were not human return. How was it possible that they still looked so young!

"Caroline," the king smiled happily getting off from his throne. "It's great to finally see you in person. You're getting more beautiful by the day," the king complimented.

"Thank you," she smiled her cheeks flushing slightly.

"A beautiful woman indeed," the queen added, giving her a smile. "I'm sure you're eager to meet your future husband." Esther called out towards the clan of people hurdling at the side, "Niklaus."

Caroline didn't know what she was expecting but it was definitely not this. She felt another presence beside her and turned to take a glimpse at him. "This is my son, Niklaus," the queen introduced.

Bonnie was wrong, he wasn't just fine looking. He was absolutely gorgeous with those blue eyes and curly blonde locks. She had seen many good-looking young men but none of them could be compared to the man standing before her. Get a grip of yourself she mentally scolded herself. This man is a monster. A bloodsucking monster.

"Niklaus, this is your future wife, Caroline," Esther continued introducing.

"Princess of Scotland, it's finally nice to meet you," Klaus smirked lifting her hand and pressing a lingering kiss to the back of it.

The young princess was taken aback with his sudden touch. Slightly by the gesture but mostly at how cold his hands felt. Caroline withdrew her hand back almost immediately. She stuttered, "Your highness."

"Call me Klaus," he smirked at her uncomfortable stance. "It's nice to meet my wife."

Caroline did not answer, feeling rather uncomfortable in his presence.

"I assumed Caroline here would like to rest after her long journey," Esther stepped in.

"Niklaus why don't you show your wife to her chambers," Mikael added.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Caroline was cursing inwardly as she followed Klaus around the castle to her chambers. Why couldn't Lord Matthew show her to her quarters instead? There was just something seriously off about the royal family especially Klaus. She felt uncomfortable being around him. Why did his hands feel so cold? Were the rumors true? That he really was a vampire? The thought terrified her, was he going to kill her.

The prince could feel the distance his future wife was keeping. She kept to herself while he guided her towards the West end of the castle where all the bedchambers were situated.

"This is it," he pushed the set of burgundy doors opened. "I hope it's to your liking."

"Thank you, your highness."

"Please, enough with the formalities. We are to be married in two days, Caroline," he smirked.

"Thank you Klaus," Caroline threw him a small smile.

"If you need any help at all, my bedchamber's just across from yours," he gestured towards the opposite set of mahogany doors. "I'll leave you to it. Dinner's at seven see you then love."

She heaved a sigh of relief when Klaus left. She had a feeling he wasn't an ordinary human. He was most definitely a devil in disguise. She had heard a number of different rumors about the prince. Some say he was a creature of the night, some say he was a werewolf, and some say he was both. But everyone agreed that he was an egotistical, lustful, harsh, ruthless and womanizing prince. Even though he is gorgeous, he is a monster, she reminded herself.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Klaus flashed into his bedchamber, closing the door behind him. His fingers shook as placed the latch on its lock. He leaned against the door calming his breath and working to process his thoughts. What was happening to him?

His undead heart started beating the moment he laid eyes on the blonde princess. She was the most beautiful woman he had every laid eyes on. He had been with countless of attractive women over the centuries but none of them could compare to her. She had left him breathless. She was dressed in a crimson red long sleeves gown. The dress had a pretty lacey, ruffled bodice revealing just the swell of her creamy breasts and accentuating her curves. He was truly stunned at her astounding beauty.

If Esther had not snapped him out of his reverie, he would have ogled at her unashamedly. When she spoke, he was once more blown away. She had a soft and melodic voice fitting for an angel. She was truly an angel. Besides that, he had also felt a spark when he touched her. Those soft petite hands felt perfect in his.

This was bad. He was starting to develop fondness for her. It had to stop. He had to focus on breaking his curse. Caroline would just be a distraction nothing more. She would just be tool he needed for appearance sake as he needed the alliance against France. Love was a vampire's greatest weakness he reminded himself.

He could not and would not fall in love with her. No, he was better than that. He would have to be more careful around her. He could feel her uneasiness around him and something told him she knew more than she was letting on.

All this worrying was frustrating. He needed an outlet to release his anger. "Thierry," he called one of his guards.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Come in," Klaus called as he heard the knock.

"You called for me your highness," a voice purred curtsying.

The prince did not even glance at the new guest. "Take off that dress," he commanded nursing his drink. When she had stripped fully, Klaus roughly pushed her back towards his bed.

"A little eager there, your highness," she teased.

Klaus kicked off his breeches and climb on top of her. Without warning, he plunged deep inside of her. He continued pushing himself deeper within her with each thrust. "Tatia," he groaned when he felt her wet walls clamping hard around his member.

With two more thrusts, his release came and he shot his undead seed into her. That definitely took the edge off, he mused. He pushed her to the side once he was done. "You may leave now."

Tatia looked at the prince questioningly. He was never like that towards her. Though they engaged in rough sex quite frequently, he had never dismissed her right away after sex.

Klaus looked at the time, it was close to seven. He picked up his discarded breeches and started slipping it back on. Tatia had also finished dressing herself when he was done.

He opened his chamber's doors and stopped when the door across to his opened as well.

Caroline gave him a slight smile at this unexpected coincidence but it slowly turned into a frown when she saw the disheveled brunette behind him. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had transpired between them. She closed her door and made her way downstairs without throwing him another glance.

The rumors were true. He disgusted her. How could he sleep with another woman when he knew she was just living right across from him? She swore to herself that she was not going to end up like those whores. She was not giving away her virginity to him. If they end up getting married, fine but it would never be consummated. Caroline was never going to let that happen. It would be even better if their sleeping arrangement could remain this way, she thought as he took a seat beside her inside the dining room.

She ignored him, playing with her fingers instead. He couldn't understand why, but he felt the need to explain the situation earlier to her. "About earlier, he started."

She cut him off, "It's fine. You don't need to explain yourself to me. You have needs, I understand."

The prince scoffed about to respond when the doors flew open and in came his brother.

"You must be Princess Caroline," Kol took a seat beside her casually. 'I'm Kol by the way. The more good looking and charming prince," he smiled taking her hand up for a kiss. "You are one gorgeous woman," he winked. "Those portraits I've seen don't do your beauty justice," he grinned lasciviously.

Caroline smiled meekly feeling uneasy with the way he was looking at her.

"So how do you find court?" the young prince asked making conversation.

"It's different than my home," she replied not looking him in the eye.

"If you need anything at all, I would be more than happy to help you," the younger prince wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Caroline was appalled by the young prince's behavior. Was he openly insinuating he wanted her in his bed? She looked to her soon to be husband, hoping he would come to her defense but Klaus seemed calm and unaffected by the younger prince's comment. Of course he would be calm, she told herself. What was she expecting! She was just another woman to warm his bed. He held no affection towards her.

She had enough! She wasn't going to sit around and drown herself in a pity party any longer. She was a princess! She didn't need Klaus; she was perfectly fine on her own. She could easily win the hearts of the people without him seeing as how the people of Scotland adored her. She had decided that she wouldn't expect anything from this marriage. And once the time was right, she would seek an annulment. She didn't want to trap herself in a loveless marriage especially not with a monster like him.

**T.B.C**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

There you have it? So what do you think? Should I continue it?

Leave me a review and let me know your thoughts :)

XOXO

suzy


	2. Chapter 2: The Wedding

I'm glad you people like the first chapter. It's definitely going to get interesting ;)

Just a note, it'll take a while for their relationship to build .

PS: This is a fiction fanfic so most details/ facts are made up. I'll try to follow the Elizabethan customs and cultures but it won't be 100% accurate because I'll add a modern twist into them…

**Chapter 2: The Wedding**

It was the night before the wedding and Caroline was currently sitting in her chambers brooding. She had only been living in the English kingdom for one night and she already despised the royal family. The king and queen were decent towards her but their children were the exact opposite. Niklaus was a self-conceited, egoistical, cold-blooded monster. His younger brother Kol was a huge pervert that kept trying to seduce her. And the princess was the biggest snob she had ever met. To sum it off, the dinner last night was a disaster. The worst part was that it was only the beginning.

How did her life ended up this way? She was trying to drown her sorrows in the bath she had her ladies in waiting prepared for her but nothing could stop her from her fate tomorrow or the memories from last night.

She sighed knowing that this was what her life was going to be like. She was entering a loveless marriage and a dysfunctional family. She had avoided her future husband the whole day after last night. She had no interest in being one of the many women that warmed his bed. He had plenty of whores to do that.

"Your highness," one of her ladies in waiting knocked. "Prince Niklaus would like to have a word with you," she announced.

The princess groaned inwardly. She had hoped to avoid him until the wedding. "I'll be with his Highness shortly," she replied getting up from the bath.

She took her time getting dressed and doing her hair. Once she was satisfied with her appearance, she exited her bathroom. She was surprised to find her future husband sitting on her bed. "Your highness," she curtsied.

"You've been avoiding me," he stated a matter of factly standing up.

"I'm not sure I understand, your highness."

"Please, do you take me as a fool?" He took three steps to stand before her. "And I told you yesterday, it's Klaus sweetheart," he tucked a loose wet curl behind her ear.

Caroline flinched slightly at his close proximity. "My apologies, your highness."

He lifted her chin with a finger so that she was gazing into his piercing blue eyes. "I told you, it's Klaus. We are to be married tomorrow. I don't need this unnecessary formalities between us."

She couldn't explain it but she felt a sudden pull towards him as he said those words.

"Yes, your high…" she stopped herself, "Klaus." She couldn't understand why but she felt compelled to call his name like he asked her to.

He smiled, seeing that his compulsion had worked. "Good."

The princess nodded still feeling slightly dazed.

"Here," he handed her a locket necklace. "I want you to put it on and never in any circumstances take it off," he compelled once more. "It will protect you from me," he whispered to himself.

She nodded confusedly and took the necklace from him. She didn't know why she took it when she didn't want anything from him. It was as if she felt a natural pull to do what he had just told her.

"Turn around," he instructed, taking the necklace off her and clipping it in place. "Perfect," he said looking at it.

Although she was confused as to the Prince's sudden generosity, she didn't question it. She fingered the locket, "Thank you, Klaus."

It was never his intent to compel her, but that was his only option seeing as she was one stubborn princess. He didn't want anyone else to take advantage of her though, which was why he presented her with a vervain locket. He wanted to protect her from his family but mostly himself. He didn't understand it but the thought of another vampire specifically Kol compelling her deeply aggravated him.

"Oh and sweetheart, I want you to stay away from Kol," he told her firmly, last night events flooding back. She had ignored him throughout the night, instead seeking company from his womanizing brother. It was unnerving seeing Kol grinning salaciously as her like he found a new toy.

She huffed ignoring his command. She never did like anyone bossing her around.

"It's late. I suggest you get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow, my little wife," he smirked letting himself out.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_The day of the royal wedding ~~_

"You look exhausted," Bonnie said as she let herself in the very next morning.

"I am," Caroline replied.

She tried to get some sleep but had a restless night as strange images kept coming into her mind, images of vampires and werewolves coming after her. She tossed and turned for most of the night but sleep managed to escape her.

"Listen, can I tell you something important?" Bonnie asked.

"Of course. Is something wrong?" the princess asked as both of them took a seat on her settee. She looked at her friend waiting for the brunette to start speaking.

Instead, she heard Bonnie chant some foreign verses before her.

"What was that?" the blonde asked looking at her best friend strangely.

"A spell to protect us from eavesdroppers," she paused taking in her best friend's reaction. "I'm a witch."

Bonnie was stunned that Caroline seem unaffected by her confession. "Are you not surprised?"

"A little. But that doesn't make you any less of my friend," the blonde rationalized. "Besides, if vampires exist, I don't see why witches should not."

"You know the truth?"

She nodded. "I thought they were just rumors in the beginning but I don't think so anymore."

"You're right. Promise me you'll be more careful, especially around Prince Niklaus. I heard he is the most ruthless and heartless of all. And he's a hybrid!"

"A hybrid?"

"He is half vampire and half werewolf."

"So the rumors are true! Is that even remotely possible?" the blonde asked.

"Nature's loopholes," Bonnie grimaced.

"I knew he was weird after touching him. He was so cold and the rumors surrounding him wasn't much reassurance either," she shivered at the memory. "How is he both species at the same time? Are the rest of his family hybrids as well?"

"It's a long story. I heard from my grams that he isn't of pure blood. Her majesty actually had an affair while his majesty was away and Prince Niklaus happens to be the result of that affair."

"Seriously?" the princess asked disbelievingly. "That's adultery!"

"I know but the king wasn't aware until they were turned."

"How old are they?" Caroline asked curiously.

"I'm not sure but I've heard they've been roaming the earth for a long while."

"How long exactly?"

"A couple of centuries, I would assume," the witch answered.

The blonde laughed dryly. "I don't know what to think."

"Hey, I'm always here for you. I want you to take these in your morning tea everyday," Bonnie said handing her two small pouches.

"What are these?"

"Vervain and wolfsbane. They'll protect you from him."

"Do you think he will kill me, Bonnie?" The princess asked the question she had been dreading.

"I really don't know, Caroline. But I'll kill him if he tries," her best friend told her seriously. "I'll put these in your morning tea everyday as precaution. These herbs would poison him if he tries to drink your blood."

Caroline shivered at the thought of his fangs in her throat. "I'm afraid of him," she confessed, fingering the locket he gave him naturally.

"What's this?" the Duchess of Brittany asked pointing at her locket.

"A locket."

"It's new? I've never seen you wearing it."

"It was Klaus that gave it to me," she said gripping it.

"He gave it to you?" Bonnie asked skeptically.

The princess nodded.

"Can I have a look at it?"

"Of course," she replied going to remove it but she suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" The duchess asked seeing the princess halting her actions mid way.

"I can't seem to," the princess looked befuddled.

"Do you need some help?" She asked standing up.

"It's not that. I just don't know how to explain it. There's like this unexplainable force preventing me from it. It's like my mind and body aren't connected or something."

Bonnie processed what she heard for a minute. "Good lord, he compelled you," she half shouted.

"I don't understand."

"Here," Bonnie went forward and unhook the necklace herself. "He compelled you not to take it off. I wonder what's so special about it." The brunette pried opened the locket to find a small pouch of herbs.

"What is it?" Caroline asked looking at the opened locket.

"Hmm, that's weird. He compelled you but he gave you vervain after," she mused. _What was the his highness up to?_

"Is he trying to poison me?"

"No, don't worry about it. It's nothing dangerous," Bonnie replied clipping the necklace back on her neck. "But do as the prince told you, never take it off."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Nik," Kol pushed the hybrid's chamber doors opened and strolled in.

"What do you want Kol?" Klaus asked slipping on his white fitted jacket. "As you can see I'm a little busy at the moment."

"Now now, brother," Kol made himself comfortable on his older brother's bed.

"Shouldn't you be dressed by now?" Klaus asked giving a quick look through at his brother's clothing.

"The wedding is still an hour away. I have more than enough time to change before then," Kol waved off.

Klaus ignored the younger vampire and continued dressing. "What do you want?"

"Caroline seems like a pretty little thing, don't you think? Seeing as you don't seem interested in her, maybe I can have her instead? She seems like a tasty little thing," he grinned.

Klaus was in front of him in a flash, choking his windpipe. "Say another word and I'll tear out your liver," he warned before releasing him.

Kol coughed, "What the hell was that for? You said so yourself, we could share her."

"Try touching her or thinking about her in any other way and I'll dagger you," he growled his veins and fangs showing.

"Geez, again with the dagger threats," Kol stood up brushing his jacket.

"I mean it. Stay away from her."

"Fine, I don't know why you're suddenly so protective of her."

"I'm not," the hybrid countered. "She's just part of my plan."

"What are you up to?" Kol asked leaning against the bed frame.

"It's none of your business but I meant what I said. If you try anything on her, you'll find yourself back in your box," Klaus growled.

"Whatever! But it's not my fault if she's attracted to me," he grinned exiting his older brother's chambers.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"You look beautiful," Bonnie complimented.

"Really?" Caroline twirled looking herself at her vanity. The bride to be was wearing a gorgeous pure white dress with a softer cream pale gold embroidery in the bodice and skirt. The white satin and golden swirled embroidery complimented her creamy porcelain skin perfectly. The dress hung just above the swell of her breasts showing a hint of cleavage with a corset back. The low- necked décolletage highlighted the pearl necklace she wore. Her hair was styled in loose soft curls with her tiara holding down her veil.

"Absolutely," Bonnie smiled. "Elegant. Regal. A dress fit for a queen."

Caroline smiled. This was her best dress. It was made from the best satin, lace and chiffon. The design accentuated her figure nicely. It was something she had been saving for the future. She had dreamed of wearing it when she married the man she loved. Although the circumstances had changed, it was still a breathtaking piece of garment. "I'm nervous," she mumbled fingering the locket she still had on.

"Don't be. You look amazing," Bonnie reassured.

"Your highness," a knock followed by a male voice spoke out.

"It's time," Caroline said softly standing up.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Queen's Closet, Whitehall Palace_

Her heart was thumping violently as the guards pushed open the doors to the chapel. She walked in gracefully as all her future subjects bowed and curtsied to her. She smiled in return as she walked towards her future. Her husband to be was already standing at the alter waiting for her. He was well dressed with charisma. He had on gold breeches and his coat jacket was designed to match hers. He had on his crown and also a large gold chain around his neck. She couldn't deny that he looked handsome and sexy.

He held his hand out for her and smiled, "Caroline."

She placed her hand on top of his and curtsied. "Klaus."

Everyone grew silent as the pope approached the couple. Klaus thought it was stupid that they were following those pathetic human wedding traditions. There wasn't a point really. It was something humans would do, but Mikael insisted he go through with it for the sake of appearances. He smirked hearing her heart beating rapidly.

"We have come here together before God and these witnesses to join in holy matrimony Niklaus Mikaelson, Prince of England, Future King of England and Caroline Forbes, Princess of Scotland, Future Queen of England. And if there be any among you who may imagine some impediments as to why they should not be married, let them now speak out, or forever hold their tongue," the priest nodded encouraging them to start with their vows.

Klaus swore first. "I, Niklaus, take thee to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part, and thereto I plight thee my troth."

Caroline followed. "I, Caroline, take thee to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part, and thereto I plight thee my troth."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Once the wedding bands were exchanged, it was time for the celebrations. The royal couple was currently seated in the middle of the party. The groom was drinking a goblet of mead while the bride was staring absentmindedly at the crowd.

Caroline wanted to dance but neither her husband nor any men had offered. She could see Bonnie happily dancing with a nice looking man and her ladies in waiting were also enjoying themselves. She sighed taking a small sip of her drink.

"Shall we join in the dance?" Klaus offered. She took his hand and they proceeded to the dance floor.

She found herself the center of attention as she danced with her husband. She was glad that all her years of ballroom dancing training paid off. She smiled hoping it would hide her jumpy nerves.

"You look ravishing," he leaned forward and whispered.

She drew in a breath and stuttered slightly. "Thank you."

Klaus held her tighter, enjoying the closeness and the warmth from her body. He could hear her heartbeat accelerating and couldn't help but smirked knowing how much he was affecting her. He was enjoying seeing her like this that he didn't realized when the music ended until Sir Donovan came forward.

"Your highness," he bowed to Klaus first then turned towards Caroline. "Princess, would you do me the honor of dancing with me?"

"It would be my pleasure," Caroline smiled, taking his offered hand.

Klaus watched his bride walked away without looking back. It angered him seeing her smile so easily to other men. He proceeded back to his seat for another drink but was stopped mid way by Tatia.

"Your highness," she purred.

"Tatia," he nodded.

"Dance with me," she asked unashamedly.

Without thinking twice, he took her hand and led her back to the dance floor.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

After two dances with Sir Donovan, she was introduced to the Duke of Buckingham, Sir Tyler Lockwood. She found Tyler to be a good companion and managed to engage in an enjoyable conversation with him besides dancing. She felt slightly guilty for leaving Klaus without hesitation. Just as she was parting ways with Sir Lockwood to find her husband, she found him happily dancing with another woman. It took her a moment to realize why she looked so familiar. It was the same woman that came out of Klaus's room disheveled two days ago.

All her feelings of guilt dissipated in a few seconds and she turned back to Sir Lockwood to continue where they had left off. She didn't even noticed how much time had passed until the sky turned black and the celebration came to an end.

The royal couple was making their way to their new chambers located on the other side of the castle. Caroline was tagging slowly behind Klaus, as her feet were fairly sore from all the dancing.

"You've enjoyed yourself nicely," Klaus remarked snidely in front of her.

She didn't understand why he was being grumpy all the sudden. He had his fair share of dances with his whore. "I did," she answered without doubt.

"I think everyone noticed."

"What's your problem?" she shouted sick of his attitude.

He ignored her and continued walking ahead of her. "Can you walk any slower," he barked out annoyed.

"Seriously? What is your problem?" she huffed picking up her pace. She winced slightly at the pain.

"What's wrong?" he stopped and turned to check on her.

"Nothing," she huffed, pushing past him.

He didn't have to ask twice seeing as she was waddling slightly. Without another word, he scooped her up in his arms.

She was taken aback at this sudden movement and it took a few seconds before she started reacting. "Put me down," she wiggled in his embrace.

"Just stay still, we're almost there," he told her.

She was still struggling when he used his foot to push open the doors to their new bedchambers. "Alright," he put her down back on her feet.

Caroline was about to tell him off when she took in the surroundings of their marital bedchambers. She was slightly stunned at how extravagant it was. Even her parent's bedchambers were nothing compared to this. It was huge, maybe three times the size of her already grand bedchamber.

Klaus smirked slightly seeing her stunned expression. "Your room is this way."

She looked at him confused but followed him nonetheless. He stopped in front of another adjoining door at the far end of the room. "This is your room."

It was a slightly smaller room but still luxurious nonetheless. She was about to ask why the separate rooms when he answered her unspoken question. "I believe you wouldn't want to share my bed so I got this arranged for you instead. It's adjoining so it wouldn't raise too much suspicion that we are not sleeping together."

She nodded taking in her surroundings. "There's a bathroom at the corner of the room and the door there will you back out," he showed her.

"Good night then," he told her turning to leave.

She was slightly offended he showed no interest towards her. It was their wedding night, for heaven's sake. She huffed. _Whatever! It was working in her favor anyway. _She slammed the door shut and breathed a sigh of relief. That went easier then she expected. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. She was a little worried he would have force himself on her, but it looked like she had been over thinking it.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

It was almost two in the morning when she was ready to hit the sheets. As she lay on her bed, she couldn't help but think back to today's events. This was her reality. She was a married woman now and her future was here. She was about to doze off when she heard a noise coming from the other room. It was faint but she managed to pick up what sounded like a strangled moan followed by a scream.

Her first thought was that he was just shagging up one of his whores and ignored it. But the piercing scream that followed troubled her. With extra light footsteps, she tip toed towards the adjoining door and listened. She could clearly hear a whimper followed closely with a muffled scream. Before she knew what she was doing, she had opened the door to the adjoining bedroom.

Caroline covered her mouth. She stood frozen in place from the sight before her.

A woman lay sprawled on his lap. Her pale, naked body stained with blood. One of his hands were kneading the woman's breast while the other was pushing her ginger locks to the side.

Klaus was so consumed with his blood thirst that he hadn't heard her coming in. Her scream was what stopped him from his feeding. He looked up surprised to see her.

She didn't know what was scarier. The dead naked woman lying in his embrace or his blood stained lips and fangs. She was so horrified that she couldn't even form a word.

Klaus had thought she had gone to bed before indulging in his midnight snack. He wanted to keep the truth away from her for now knowing how delicate their relationship was at. He licked the excess blood from his lips and wiped his free hand across his chin. He then stood up not before carelessly dumping the dead naked woman on the ground before proceeding towards her. "Caroline, love," he spoke softly. He knew she was frightened and he couldn't afford to scare her off further.

She stood still. Even though her mind was telling her to run for the hills, her body wasn't cooperating.

"Don't be afraid, sweetheart," he coaxed standing in front of her.

"Don't touch me," she stuttered when he reached to tuck a stray curl behind her ear.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he told her.

"Don't lie to me. I just saw you kill her," she pointed at the ginger head lifeless woman. "You're a monster."

"Now, now sweet Caroline," he cupped her cheek. "I'm a vampire not a monster."

"You're a murderer," she bit back.

He chuckled. "So it appears."

"You disgust me."

He grabbed her a bit forcefully then. "I'll watch what that pretty little tongue of yours say next," he warned before letting her go. Not sparing her another glance, he went back to pick up the dead woman.

"Aren't you going to kill me?" she asked after a while.

He looked back at her with a raised eyebrow. "Now why would I do that?"

"You're not afraid I'll tell everyone that you're a vampire?"

"No," he smirked confidently. "I've got the people here under my control."

"You're not afraid I'll leave?" she challenged.

He shook his head again. "I'm faster than you and I'm always up for a chase." He added, "Your existence here in court is not a threat to me."

"So why agree to the arrangement. You showed no interest with me, why did you agree to marry me?"

He shrugged. "People are getting suspicious of Mikael and Esther not aging. They need a new king and a king needs a queen."

"I'm just a pawn for you."

"Something like that. But a beautiful one I might add."

He infuriated her. Klaus was hoping to push her buttons so she would just leave it at there but she definitely wasn't one that backed down easily. "Aren't you a hybrid?"

He was on her in a flash, choking her windpipe. She coughed, trying to pry his hands away but his hands felt like iron steel. She was still confused at how he managed to appear right in front of her so quickly when she felt his hands on her throat.

"Who told you that?"

"You're hurting me," she choked out. He loosened his hold a little then.

"There's a lot of rumors floating around about you," she answered, her voice still hoarse from the pressure.

He let go of her after a while. "They're right. But I'm not a hybrid yet."

"What do you mean?" she asked before she could stop herself. It wasn't her fault that she was a curious baby.

"Did anyone ever tell you that curiosity killed the cat? Go to bed, we can talk more tomorrow," he told her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

There you have it. I hope it was alright!

I've already got this story planned out and it's going to get interesting!

Until next time,

xoxo


	3. Chapter 3: The Curse

**I'm hoping to get someone to design a cover for this fanfic. Anyone interested? Leave me a review or message if you are keen :D**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Chapter 3: The Curse**

"Come in," Caroline called knowing it was Bonnie knocking.

"Hey, Care."

"Hey, Bon," the princess turned towards her green eyed friend.

"Oh God, you look awful!" The brunette said seeing the noticeable under eye bags on the beautiful princess's face.

"Don't remind me," Caroline lamented. "I couldn't sleep."

"Why, what's wrong?" Bonnie asked helping Caroline tie her corset at the same time. "I assumed it wasn't because of intimate activities seeing as he prepared a separate quarters for you."

"He didn't lay a finger on me. But I saw something I shouldn't have seen. It was awful," the princess answered slipping on her maroon dress.

"What did you see?"

She turned around to face her friend. "I heard moaning at first but then it turned to a loud scream. I was curious and opened the door to check it out. There sitting on his lap was a naked woman. She was dead. He had drained her dry Bonnie. I saw the black veins protruding on his face and his blood stained fangs," the blonde shivered at the unforgettable image. "He just kicked her aside like some garbage when he was done. I'm afraid Bonnie."

"Seems like the rumors are true. He is as ruthless as they say. I'm sorry you had to witness that. I wouldn't have been able to sleep as well if it was me."

"What am I going to do Bonnie? I don't want to end up like that," she voiced out her fears.

"You won't. He needs your alliance against France. He won't kill you that easily. I'll be here to protect you if he tries," Bonnie promised.

"What can you do?"

"I'm not sure. I'm still practicing some basic spells, but I'll do whatever it takes to protect you."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

As the days flew by, Caroline began to realize that she hardly ever see her husband in court. He was either busy with public affairs or out hunting with his men. It had been a fortnight since they had gotten married and she barely had an actual conversation with him. She sees him when they dine together, but that was it. She never took initiative to visit him or talk to him. In all honesty, she was trying her best to avoid him.

They hadn't continued the conversation they had on their marital night. Although she was still interested to know what he meant by not being a hybrid yet, she knew not to intrude with his private life. His warning was still clear in her head and she didn't want to risk anything to anger him.

She had been so ignorant that she didn't even realize that Klaus had left court for a short trip. The humiliating conversation she had earlier with one of his guards still lingered in her mind.

"_Is his highness inside?" she asked the guard standing in front of Klaus's study._

_The man in question looked at her oddly before responding. "The prince left two days ago for a hunting expedition. Your highness haven't you noticed him gone?"_

"_Oh," she stammered. "It must have slipped my mind," she laughed embarrassed. "The stress is getting to me," she mumbled a petty excuse before hurrying away. She needed to keep her act together or the royal court would find out sooner than later about their separate sleeping arrangements. _

Not knowing her husband whereabouts would just put more focus on their already strained relationship. She knew there were several rumors flying around in court about her. She wasn't as dumb as everyone thought. She heard the guards whispering about how she was unable to satisfy the prince seeing as he had been spotted bringing other women to his bed on most nights most notably Tatia. There was also another rumor about her non-existent maidenhood. She had found her handmaidens gossiping that she wasn't a virgin seeing as there weren't bloodstains on the sheets.

She had tried ignoring them but some comments were too hard to bear. She knew there were people laughing at her incompetence to keep the king satisfied and question her future ability as queen. It was unnerving. She wanted to defend herself, to tell them she was as pure and innocent as a young lady but she couldn't.

While waiting on Klaus's impending return, the princess had busied herself with being familiar with the royal court. The queen had been guiding and teaching her on her future responsibilities as the next queen.

"_You will be queen once my son is coroneted next week. You will need to be his dutiful wife and support him with all decisions," Esther lectured. "As the queen, people would look up to you. You need to make sure you are well presented and loved by the people."_

Caroline was lucky she was a princess as most of the training she had when she was growing up was finally coming to use. Though there was one particular conversation she had with the queen two days ago that she couldn't shake off.

"_I'm told you're aware of our species," the queen asked urging her to take a seat._

"_Yes, your Majesty."_

"_Have you had sexual relations with my son?" Esther asked getting straight to the point._

_Caroline felt her face heat up at such a sudden question. "Erm, no your Majesty. We have not yet laid together."_

_The queen nodded, "You are expected to give England an heir."_

_She lowered her head, "I understand. It's just…."_

"_My son hasn't shown any interest with you?" _

"_Erm, yes and no." She wasn't sure whether she should tell the queen that she despised the king and she would never voluntary sleep with him. _

"_That's fine. You understand that being a vampire means one is technically dead?"_

_The princess nodded._

"_You would never bear a child with my son," the queen told her naturally. "You will need to find another man."_

_Caroline scowled at her request. "Forgive me your Majesty, are you suggesting for me to commit adultery?"_

"_Yes, my child," the queen answered plainly._

"_But, that's a crime. The punishment is decapitation," she shrieked not believing the words coming out from the queen's lips._

"_I know," she replied calmly. "But it's the only way for you to be with child. Klaus would never give you a child."_

"_I can't do it," the princess shook her head._

"_You must. That is your duty. As a queen, you will provide an heir to the throne."_

"_Even so, I can't sleep with another man. I'm married."_

"_I assure you that you won't be punished for carrying an heir even if it's any man's child."_

"_What about Klaus? Surely he wouldn't agree to this?" Caroline prayed he didn't._

"_My son understands our situation. I trust you'll make the right decision."_

The queen's words echoed through her. Even though, she held no feelings towards Klaus, she couldn't do that to him. She had vowed under God that she would remain faithful. She was planning to stick to them even if he wasn't. But Esther made a strong point. She needed to provide a child for the kingdom and she needed a living man for that.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

It was five days before his coronation that Klaus had returned from his journey. She was engaging in some needlework with her ladies in waiting when he burst in. "Leave," he commanded striding in. Her ladies in waiting gave a quick curtsied before scurrying to leave the royal couple alone.

"Caroline," he called moving to stand in front of her.

"Klaus," she nodded without looking up.

"Look at me," he grumbled moving to place the unfinished item aside. "You're angry," he discerned from her scowl.

She was ready to give him a piece of mind when she stopped to take him in. She was surprised at his appearance. He looked different, manlier than before. He had chopped off some of his locks and had a hint of stubble growing over his jaw since she last saw him. She couldn't remember him being this good looking and was slightly loss for words until he cleared his throat. "Caroline."

"Huh, what?" She stammered, shaking out of her daze. She felt her cheeks turned a shade redder at being caught ogling at him.

"People are talking about us. Did you do something to make them suspicious?"

"Uhm, I might have. I accidently asked your guard where you were and I think he might have connected the dots," she said slowly.

"We can't have that now can we. The coronation is in a few days. We need to be a convincing couple for our benefit."

"Where have you been in the past week? You never said a word to me before leaving. It was awkward when the his majesty and her majesty asked me where you were and I had no idea how to reply."

"I was busy attending to some important affairs," he replied vaguely.

"What sort of affairs?" She probed. "What are you hiding? I'm your wife, I should have the right to know what you are up to!"

"I don't want to this with you now," he told her. "I didn't come here to argue with you. I need you to listen carefully to what I'm going to say next." When he was sure he had her full attention, he continued," It's a full moon tonight and promise me you'll stay indoors."

"What? Why?"

"Just do as I tell you."

"Give me a reason," she bit back.

He sighed at her stubbornness. "Just do as I tell you for now. You'll find out why in time."

"Seriously!"

"Just promise me," he looked at her seriously. "I don't want to see you hurt," he muttered the last part.

"Fine," the princess huffed. "Where are you going?" The princess asked seeing him about to leave.

"I have something to do," he told her swiftly.

"But I need to tell you something," she shouted to his retreating form. She wanted to talk to him about Esther's suggestion. She needed to.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

It was dark when she finished her needlework. She stood up to proceed to her balcony for some fresh air. She looked up and was amazed at how beautiful the moon looked at that very moment. She was admiring the peacefulness of the quiet night when she heard the door to the adjoined chambers opened and closed.

It was almost midnight. What could Klaus possibly be doing at this late hour? If he had wanted to feed, she assumed he would have called someone into his chambers. As she pondered on his weird actions, his words from earlier troubled her.

Deciding to see what he was up to, she quickly put on a thick fur cape on top of her nightgown and followed his path. The palace was eerily quiet at this hour. There were only a few guards awake but they didn't notice as she crept her way out of the castle.

It was quick and easy to follow seeing as his footprints were visible under the moonlight. She didn't know how long or how far she had walked but soon realized she was in the woods behind the castle. She continued walking deeper despite her fears and only came to a stop when she heard noises coming from in front of her. With silent footsteps, she hid under a nearby bush and took a peek.

It was some kind of ritual from what she could discern. There were three circles lit in fire and a person in each circle. There was a ginger headed woman standing at the far side from the circles and Klaus standing beside her.

'It looked like some sort of sacrifice,' she mused.

She remained silent as she watched the flames rise higher with some form of chant. She was certain the ginger headed woman was a witch as she had heard Bonnie muttering the same language before. She was performing some sort of spell but she didn't understand what it was about.

It looked like the witch was channeling the power of the full moon judging by her hand gestures. She wasn't sure due to the distance but she taught she caught sight of the witch holding some sort of gemstone as well. "Now," the witch yelled as the fire died down.

She wasn't sure what that meant but it took only two seconds to witness what she meant. In a flash, Klaus her husband grabbed a man from the right of the triangle. She could hear the man pleading for his life but his pleas were cut short as she watched Klaus dug his hand into his chest and extracted the man's heart. With a thud, he threw the bloodied organ and kicked the body away.

Caroline had to bite her lip to prevent herself from screaming at the disgusting sight. However before she could even try regaining her composure, Klaus was holding a woman from the left triangle. Without a hint of hesitation, he stabbed a stake through the woman's heart.

'He just killed two people' was the only train of thought going through her mind. She was still trying to come to grips with the killing when she heard another female scream. She turned her head to see Klaus draining a familiar looking brunette. No. She could hear the pleas of the woman.

"Niklaus, please no," the woman tried fitting him off.

He was draining Tatia, the whore she had seen him taking to his bed numerous times. Caroline wanted to rush forward to help her but knew she was just as helpless. She watched in revulsion as he drained her dry and tossed her aside. What she witnessed next was the scariest thing she had ever experienced.

Once Klaus had killed Tatia, the witch continued her incantation of the spell and then she heard a deep howl coming from Klaus followed by an anguish scream. She watched as his limps and bones started cracking. She heard him cried out of pain. She could tell that something bad was going to happen.

Terrified at the sight, Caroline stepped back only to trip on a broken branch. Before she could gather herself up, Klaus was in front of her. He growled, his eyes flashing yellow and his two pairs of fangs flashing at her. She could tell he was alarmed to see her but couldn't do much as his body started to change.

"Run," he growled the only word he could. She threw him one last worrying glance before fleeting. She ran as if her life was on the line. Every inch of her body hurt from head down to her toes. She had lost her shoes. Her dress was almost torn from her body but she didn't stop. Caroline ignored the scrapes and cuts on her arms and legs and pushed her strength to its limits.

However, it didn't take long before Klaus's wolf form caught up to her. The beast pounced onto her pushing her on the ground. "Klaus," she tried hoping to connect to the human part of him.

The wolf paid no attention to her pleas, like a predator watching its prey he eyed her carefully. "No," she yelled when she saw the beast jumped to attack her. She closed her eyes waiting for the bite to come, but it never came. Hesitantly, she opened her eyes to see Kol Mikaelson carrying her and flashing away. That was the last thing she remembered before blacking out.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

It was early dawn when the adrenaline of being in his wolf form finally died down. As he slowly shifted back into his human form, Kol was already waiting for him.

"How are you feeling?" Kol asked handing his older brother a set of clean clothes.

"The best I've felt in a long time," he replied putting on to cover his nakedness. "I'm a hybrid now," he murmured to himself.

"We know," Rebekah added. "We were there remember?" Klaus had broken his hybrid curse placed on him for five centuries with the help of his two younger siblings last night. They had been keeping a close eye just in case he got out of hand in his wolf form. He needed to keep a low profile to avoid detection.

"There wasn't much damage I hope?" he asked sliding on his doublet.

"Rebekah and I took care of it. We burnt the bodies of the sacrifice and killed the witch."

"I liked the witch," Klaus smirked turning towards his siblings. "She was a interesting little thing."

"Urrgh," Rebekah appalled. "I don't need to hear about your rendezvous."

"I'm with Nik on this. She was a naïve witch but so very good in bed," Kol winked.

"Which reminds me, your stupid blonde wife almost ruined everything," Rebekah scowled. "How stupid could she be to have come out here alone in the middle of the night!"

"I told her to stay in doors. Clearly she doesn't take instructions well," he put on his boots.

"Can she keep this a secret? If she tries to tell either Mikael and Esther, we will need to get rid of her Nik," Rebekah emphasized. "The alliance isn't worth it."

"I agree Nik. We've spent too long preparing for this and finding the moonstone and mostly the doppelgänger. Five centuries we had to endure Mikael's wrath. I'm ready to take mother and father down once and for all. We can't have her ruining it."

"I know. As a hybrid now, I'll be able to get rid of both father and mother permanently." The siblings had been waiting for this moment for as long as they could remember. "Have you found the white oak stake?"

"I heard word from a close acquainted witch that there might be a place that have some left."

"Good, find it before they do. They are not suspicious are they?"

"Not that I know off," Rebekah answered. "Are you sure your pretty little blonde wife wouldn't be a problem?"

"I'll make sure of it. Where is she anyway?"

"You almost killed her Nik if it wasn't for me," Kol told him. "She owes me big time," he muttered to himself.

"Where is she?" Klaus asked, his patience wearing thin.

"I left her in your chambers after she passed out."

"Alright," the older Mikaelson flashed off back to the palace.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

When Caroline woke up, the sun was high in the sky, the clock said it was noon and nothing was any clearer than it had been the night before. _'Was last night all a nightmare?' she pondered sitting up. _She tried remembering what happened the night before but everything was a blur. She remembered following Klaus to the forest behind the palace and recalled seeing a ritual and then a wolf had attack her almost killing her. Was all of it just some weird nightmare?

Shaking off her grogginess, she gradually realized that she had slept in someone else's chambers. She fisted the satin sheets tighter, trying to figure out what to do. It looked vaguely familiar when she finally recognized that it was Klaus's quarters. She got up wanting to creep back in her chambers but stopped at the sight of her reflection.

She could not believe that the girl in the mirror was herself. Her nightgown was ripped in many places exposing a lot of her naked skin. The previously white garment was stained with blood and dirt. There were open wounds and cuts on her hands and legs on as well.

'_It can't be, she thought. Last night could not have been real,' she mentally told herself. But if it was all a dream, how did she end up like this?_

She was racking her memory to remember last night's events but the only person she came up was Klaus. She was half way towards the adjacent bedroom when the door slammed open. "Good you're up. You have some explaining to do," he told her.

"Kl…Klaus," she stuttered, not knowing what to do.

"Where do you think you're going?" He flashed in front to block her path.

"Uhm…I…"

Without warning, Klaus had scooped her into his arms. "What are you do..." She never finished her question as he zoomed out of the bedchambers and the palace. The hybrid only stopped when they were in front of the waterfall in the woods.

"W..what do you think you're doing?" She shouted after he placed her on the ground.

"We need to talk," he told her sternly.

"And we couldn't do it in the palace?"

He shook his head. "There are spies around the palace. I can't risk being eavesdropped."

Caroline hugged herself tighter against the rush of cold air. She waited for him to continue.

"What the hell did you think you were doing? Coming out in the woods all alone?"

She shivered, crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm so..sorry," she sputtered due to the cold breeze. Her torn scrapped dress whipped against her legs and the cold wind blew goose bumps up and down her thighs.

"I could have killed you," he told her bluntly. "I told you to stay indoors didn't I? Do my words mean nothing to you?"

"No, it's not that," she explained, squeezing her eyes shut to picture the warm solitude of the palace.

He looked at her disbelievingly. It was then he noticed her state of undress. Her red lips were turning blue because of the cold. He was so focused on questioning her that he didn't noticed she was only wearing her nightgown that was ripped in various places. Her blonde hair was covered from dry blood, which he assumed was from him. There were several cuts and bruises along her arms and legs. The flimsy torn nightgown revealed plenty of skin and the cold wind did nothing but drew his attention to her pokey nipples. She was so cold that she was biting her lip and there were goose bumps on her skin.

He took three steps to stand in front of her only to have her take a few steps back. "I'm not going to hurt you," he assured her, slipping off his fur coat. He carefully draped the garment over her shoulders, "You're freezing."

She took the coat gratefully, wrapping it securely around her. "Thank you," her teeth starting to chatter.

"I almost killed you if it wasn't for Kol," he looked at her. "Do you know how dangerous it was?"

"I'm sorry, I was just interested in what you were doing," she answered. "I thought you had another mistress," she told him honestly.

"What did you remember from last night?" He asked her instead.

"It's all very foggy. But I recalled seeing some sort of sacrifice and then you started changing…" she trailed as last night's memories came rushing back.

"Oh My God, you were the wolf! How is that possible?"

"It's a long story. When I was turned centuries ago, Esther placed a spell on me to bind my werewolf side as she thought I would be too powerful as a hybrid. After centuries of waiting, I finally got everything needed to break the curse. Last night was the ritual and my first time becoming whole," he explained giving her a brief account of his heritage.

"But why are you the only hybrid? What about Rebekah and Kol?"

"It's just me. My mother had an affair with a werewolf and I'm the repercussion of that fling. Mikael is not my biological father."

She listened carefully taking in everything he said. She was surprised that he had such a complicated past. "My siblings and I have been plotting to take both Esther and Mikael down for good but even together we were never strong enough to overpower them."

"Unless, you're a hybrid?" she questioned.

"Yes. As a hybrid, I'm physically more powerful than any vampire even Mikael. The sacrifice yesterday was necessary."

"But you killed three people," she accused.

"I'm not going to bother justifying my actions. They were collateral damage. Besides, they were not some innocent victims."

"You extracted his heart out and staked her!"

"Like I said, it was needed. I had to sacrifice a werewolf, a vampire and the doppelgänger. I've waited five centuries for the doppelgänger. I did what I had to do."

"Fine, what about Tatia. You killed her. I thought you had a fondness for her."

He chuckled lowly. "I only courted her to keep an eye on her. She is the doppelgänger I've been waiting for."

"You slept with her, multiple times I might add," she replied snidely. "You're evil. You can't just go about using someone while they still have some value to you and discard them once you are done with them!"

He looked at her calmly. "Tatia isn't as innocent as you may think."

"I don't care what she did. You can't just go around killing people. Does human life mean nothing to you?" She shouted at his casual response. "How can you kill someone so easily?"

"Listen to me, I'd start watching that pretty little tongue of yours. I don't appreciate you questioning my choices," he growled gripping her wrist. "I'm only going to say this once so listen carefully. I'm the most powerful creature on this planet now and am also your king and husband. You don't get to tell me what to do," he pulled her roughly against him. "I'm a vampire. I kill people. It's in my nature, that's what I do," he breathed in her ear.

"Let go off me," she struggled against his hold.

He released her. "Watch that mouth of yours. You'll be extra careful around the court you understand me? No one is going to know about this development. I can't promise your well being if word gets out."

"Asshole," she muttered under her breath.

"I heard that," he answered.

"Whatever," she replied already starting to walk.

"It's this way, darling," he drawled showing the way.

**T.B.C**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

It's going to get very interesting in the next few chapters!

Just a heads up, updates might be irregular during this month due to my exams and assignments!


	4. Chapter 4: Queen of the Kingdom

Tried to get this chapter out as soon as I could!

Warning: There's a part here that leads to (almost) rape.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Chapter 4: Queen of the Kingdom**

_One month later~~_

Caroline stood from the tower overlooking the preparations for her coronation. She still couldn't believe she was to become Queen of England in less than a few hours. She was nervous, still convinced that the people would never truly accept her.

A knock at the door jolted her from her reverie. "Caroline," the woman called out.

"Rebekah, what can I do for you?" She asked the other blonde.

"Nik's a bit busy at the moment and asked me to check on you."

Caroline frowned at her answer. "Busy. He's probably shagging up another one of his whore," she muttered sarcastically.

Rebekah quirked her eyebrow at the blonde's snide remarks. She didn't want to ask her what she meant. _Nik can solve his problems himself, the blonde mused_. "How are you feeling?"

"Nervous. What if they don't like me?"

"Even I'm starting to grow fond of you, that's saying a lot. I'm sure the people will adore you."

Caroline gave her a meek smile. "Thanks."

"It's as grand as my brother's coronation," the other blonde commented looking at the festive decorations.

Klaus was crowned King of England a fortnight ago. His coronation was a huge historic event where almost all of the people came to celebrate their new king. It was her turn now.

"Where are the king and queen?" Caroline asked referring to Mikael and Esther. Caroline had been called upon the queen Esther frequently due to her earlier request. The Scottish princess still had doubts and couldn't give the queen a definitive answer.

_Flashback_:

"_My child, have you given much thought to my proposal?" Esther asked Caroline a few days later._

"_I did, your majesty," she started. "I don't think I can do it."_

"_Nonsense. You have to; it's your duty! I'm certain your parents are thinking the same. As a queen, you need to provide a child for the king."_

"_I understand. I would provide a child but not with another man."_

"_Don't be silly. Niklaus is not capable of procreating. I'll find a man suitable for this," Esther told the princess dismissively._

"_Give me more time," the princess pleaded. "Let me have a talk with my husband first."_

"_There's no need to. My son is coming in right now." Just on cue, Klaus pushed open the closed doors. _

"_Mother," Klaus greeted grimly. He had no doubt Esther was up to something. _

"_Good Niklaus. I would like to have a word with you."_

_Klaus nodded, urging his mother to continue. _

"_I was telling Caroline here that she need's to carry an heir for the kingdom. We know the only way for that to happen is for her to sleep with another man. I believe adultery in this case is acceptable, what do you think?"_

"_Sure," he shrugged unconcerned. "I don't really care."_

_Caroline looked at Klaus disbelievingly. She had been tormented by this proposal for the past few days and suffering from lack of sleep because of it while Klaus honestly didn't even care. She was stupid to think that it would mean something to him. "Alright, I'll do it," she spoke. _

"_Lovely. I'll start making arrangements," Esther smiled dismissing the both of them._

_End of Flashback_

"Don't worry about them. They'll be gone really soon," the English princess smirked.

"He's going to kill them," she said without emotion. Caroline was slowly growing accustomed to her husband's crude and vile ways. She knew that nothing she said was going to change his mind. He was an arrogant King. He did as he pleases.

"You know, you should be grateful my brother seems taken in you."

"What are you talking about?"

"He threatened Kol and me because of you."

"Don't worry. It's not because he likes me. My existence still has some value to him."

The princess shook her head. "I don't think so. It seems more than that."

"I can assure you it's not," Caroline answered thinking about the arrangement the queen had set up. "You have no idea how wrong you are."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"You look beautiful, my dear," Liz smiled cupping her daughter's cheek.

"Thanks, mother. I'm glad you're here. You too father," she faced her parents.

Bill and Liz Forbes had travelled five days to London for their daughter's coronation.

"I'm so proud of you," Bill told his daughter. He still felt guilty for sending her daughter away. "I'm so sorry for putting you into this."

"It's okay father. I know you're doing this for our family and our kingdom."

"Come here," he pulled his only daughter into a tight hug.

"You didn't have to come all the way for this though. You must be tired."

"We wouldn't missed it for the world sweetie."

"Your Majesty, it's time," one of her ladies curtsied.

Liz planted a kiss on her forehead. "Go, we'll talk later." Liz felt a tear slipped, watching her daughter proceed to be crowned the next queen. "We did it, honey. We raised a beautiful and strong daughter."

"I know," Bill smiled taking his wife's hand to join the coronation.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Caroline waited behind the closed doors. She was starting to get nervous. Her heartbeat grew faster, her stomach felt queasy, and her palms began to sweat. When she was finally called to enter, she put on her best smile and graciously walked towards the bishop on the stage.

The Scottish princess was a natural. She charmed the crowd, smiling warmly at people and replying to their good wishes.

She was dressed in gold, right down to her shoes, and with the scepter in one hand and orb in the other where she proceed to sit on her throne. The ceremony was lavish and before she knew it, she was crowned Queen of England.

"Congratulations love," Klaus breathed into her ear.

"Thank you," she replied, linking her arms with his as they made their way to their thrones.

The celebratory ceremony for her coronation was exquisite and luxurious. Many people attended it. Some even travelled from the countryside to witness the event.

Caroline sat on her new throne surveying her subjects. A lot of people came forward to congratulate her and Caroline was more than willing to converse with them. It was a tremendous success.

There were dances and even music to celebrate the grand occasion. Caroline was enjoying herself, despite Klaus not paying much attention to her. There were a few lords that even asked her for a dance. "Go and enjoy yourself," he nodded, when the first lord came to ask for her hand. She was relieved that it was easy to mingle with her subjects. She was truly enjoying her conversation with a circle of people when Esther came up to her.

"Caroline, my dear, I would like to introduce you to Lord Matthew," the former queen interrupted her conversation with one of the dukes.

"Hey there," Caroline smiled. "Nice to see you again."

"You two know each other?" Esther asked seeing their interaction.

"Just once. He was the person who showed me around when I first got here," Caroline explained.

"Your Majesty," Lord Donovan bowed. "It's my pleasure to be at your service."

"Excellent. I've instructed Matt here to visit you tonight. I hope that's alright?"

Caroline glanced at her husband sitting on the throne briefly, only to find it empty. _Where did he go, she thought. _ "Alright," she answered with tentatively.

"Good," Esther clasped her hands together, content with the outcome. "You're doing the right thing."

Caroline nodded.

"I'll leave the both of you alone then."

He watched the former queen's retreating figure before speaking. "If I may, you looked radiant, your Majesty," Matt took her hand and placed a light kiss.

"Thank you. You're too kind, Lord Matthew."

"Join me for a dance please?" Matt offered her his hand.

"Of course," the new queen gladly took his hand and followed him to the crowded dance floor.

Despite his gentlemanly appearance, Matt Donovan was a terrible dancer. Caroline winced as he accidently stepped her foot for the fifth time in three dances. She was beyond relief when her mother came up to her to continue their earlier conversation.

"I'll see you later then, your majesty," Lord Matthew bowed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Is this necessary honey?" Liz asked watching her daughter closing the doors to an empty room. "We could have easily talked in there."

"It's too noisy. Anyways, I needed some space."

"Is everything alright? You sound tired sweetie."

"I'm fine just a bit overwhelmed by everything."

"You're the Queen of England. It'll get harder than this," Liz chided.

"I know," Caroline replied quietly. "I'm fine mum, really."

Liz looked unconvinced. "Are you with child?"

"W..what?" Caroline asked shocked that her mother would come to that conclusion.

"I said, are you with child?"

"No," Caroline shook her head vigorously.

"Are you sure? Weariness and fatigue tends to be signs of pregnancy."

"I'm positive mummy," she replied. "I can't possibly be pregnant. He hadn't even touched me," she added under her breath.

"What did you say?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Have you seen a physician yet? Just to make sure."

"I'm serious mum. I'm not carrying an heir."

"Okay," Liz relented but she was not going to drop the subject that easily. "Have you made plans though? I'm sure Esther has already told you how vital a child is for the kingdom and your position."

"Yes, she did."

"So when can I expect my grandson or granddaughter?"

"Mother, it's not like that. I'm still very young," Caroline tried.

"Don't be silly, child. You're of aged, moreover married to the king. I was already pregnant with you when I was your age," Liz countered.

"Mother," she said exasperatedly. "Give me some time. I don't want a child now."

"It's not just about you sweetie. Have you spoken to the king about this?" Taking her daughter's silence as an answer, the Scottish queen continued, "Caroline you need to produce an heir. What if the king tires of you? Or worst what if a bastard child surfaces instead?"

"I really don't want to talk about this," Caroline looked away.

"Caroline, listen to me…"

"Mum," Caroline cut her mum off before she could go on with the dreadful lecture. "I've got everything under control."

"Are you sure? He hasn't gotten any mistresses so soon has he? You're young, you would have no difficulties conceiving."

Caroline stepped forward to look at her mother directly in the eye. "I'm serious mother. Don't worry about it."

With a deep sigh, the Scottish queen backed down. "Alright. Just be careful."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Caroline was leaning against her balcony staring at the reflection of the moon, when a knock drew her out from her thoughts. "Come in."

"Your Majesty," Matt bowed walking in.

Caroline nodded trying desperately to hide her nervousness. Esther had enlisted Bonnie's help for this. Under the instructions and assistance of her best friend, Caroline had taken a relaxing lavender bath and was just dressed in simple and revealing nightgown. She had draped a shawl to hide some of her skin. She was once again hesitant to pursuit this. _What if they lied to her and prosecute her for adultery_. The thought itself sent shivers down her spine.

"Are you alright Your Majesty?" Matt asked standing before her and bravely wrapping his arms around her waist.

"W..what are you doing?" She stuttered while using her strength to pry his hands away.

"There's no need to fear. I know what I'm doing," the lord breathed in her ear.

Caroline shuddered, not feeling comfortable being in such close proximity with a man.

"Come," he unwrapped his arms to hold hers, guiding her back to her bed.

Despite her wariness, the queen followed his lead. She stumbled back on her bed as he climbed atop of her. She was having an internal turmoil_. There was no turning back if I go through with it._ She knew everything she had cherished so far would be gone if she didn't stop now. _I can't do this,' she decided._

Matt was already removing the strings to her nightgown when she came to her decision. "Stop," she pushed his hands away from her chest.

The lord did not listen and continue with a bit more force on his task.

"My lord, I mean it. Stop," she tried prying his hands off her.

The queen was growing anxious when he didn't bulged. It was as if he was hypnotized. _Fuck! Esther must have compelled him, she concluded. _With as much strength as she could muster, she pushed Matt off her and scrambled quickly to the other end of the room.

"Don't be afraid," he cooed taking large steps towards her.

"Get away from me Matthew," she commanded wrapping her shawl more securely around her body. "You're not in your right mind. You need to snap out of it."

The lord ignored her and continued advancing until he was standing right before her. "It will be alright," he whispered, tugging on her shawl.

"No," she shouted. "Don't touch me. Please. You'll regret this if you do," she tried reaching out to him.

"I have do this," he told her.

"No, you don't," she scrambled past him to the other corner.

"Come on, let's not make this difficult," he approached her slowly.

"Stay where you are. If you come any closer, I'll scream," she warned him.

Matt continued advancing towards her despite a tiny voice telling him not to. He had no control of his actions.

"Guards," the queen shouted. Caroline waited impatiently for the guards to come. _'Please please please hear me,' she silently prayed. It was a long shot seeing as there was Klaus's room between where she was and the guards on duty._

"They won't hear you," Matt smirked grabbing her elbow roughly. He dragged the queen and dumped her on the bed.

"Let go of me," she struggled against his grip. Thinking quickly, Caroline kneed him in the groin hoping to loosen his grip.

"Shit," he swore grabbing her tighter. He crawled above her and started ripping her nightgown.

"Klaus," she cried desperately. Her last hope was that he could hear her wherever he was. "Klaus, help me."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Klaus knew what his mother had planned for the evening. He had overheard her talking to Caroline earlier.

"Niklaus, are you alright?" Elijah asked his brother with concern. They were currently hiding under the bushes out of sight in the forest behind the castle. They were preparing to ambush their so-called parents when they went for their stroll and he couldn't have his brother not entirely focus on their mission.

"Yeah," the hybrid shook his head. He could worry about his wife later. The matter at hand was more urgent.

"They're coming," their sister whispered, getting into her position.

Once Mikael and Esther were in sight, the siblings went to work. Rebekah flashed and snapped the necks of their guards within a second while Kol sprayed vervain on their parents.

"What the bloody hell!" Mikael yelled furiously, his skin burning and stinging from the larges doses of vervain.

"It's over mother, father," Niklaus stood before them with his three siblings.

"You can't kill us," Mikael laughed cynically.

"That's where you're wrong." Elijah stepped forward.

Knowing something was off, Mikael ended up attacking first. His first target was Kol as the younger Mikaelson was standing just a few feet away. He snapped his neck with ease before flashing towards his eldest.

Elijah fought him off with all his might, while Rebekah scurried and injected more vervain in his system to weaken him.

"Stop this," Esther demanded her children.

No one listened obviously.

Klaus flashed before her. "Goodbye mother," he said coldly and slammed the white oak stake straight through her heart.

Esther gasped with surprise, never expecting for her children to have the ultimate weapon that could kill them.

"No," Mikael yelled in rage as his wife started to burst into flames. He watched helplessly as Esther went rigid and fell forward in ashes. "I'm gonna kill you boy," he pushed Elijah off him and leaped at Klaus.

Using his hybrid reflexes, Klaus managed to dodge his attack. Mikael growled pouncing on the hybrid once more.

With his werewolf side unleashed, Klaus managed to fight off his advances. It was a gruesome fight. Using all the strength he could muster, Klaus took the opportunity, violently kicking and snapping both of Mikael's knees when Rebekah distracted him.

"You incompetent children," he held back his pain and tried to get to his feet.

Klaus flashed towards him before he had a chance. With a firm grip, Klaus lifted the older vampire and threw him up with all of his force. His back smashed against the wall. Klaus took the opportunity to remove the other stake he had stored inside his jacket.

"Let's end this," Rebekah stated.

Kol who had recovered from his broken neck joined them once more and with Elijah, the brothers flipped Mikael over to his back.

"Any last words, Mikael?"

"You'll regret this," Mikael grunted.

"Go to hell, Mikael," Klaus lifted the stake in the air and aimed for his heart.

With a quick thrust, the hybrid planted the stake in his heart. Mikael gave one last hurl in pain as his body started bursting into flames.

All four siblings hurdled together and watched his body burnt until all was left were a pile of ashes.

"We did it," Kol stated numbly.

"I can't believe it," Rebekah spoke quietly.

"Always and forever, like we promised," Elijah spoke out.

Klaus took a few moments to let the situation to sink in. He still couldn't believe that they had finally gotten rid of them once and for all. After centuries of waiting, they had finally accomplished it. He was still basking in their victory when the thought of a particular blonde drove him out of his victorious giddiness.

"I got to go," he told his siblings. Without another look, the hybrid flashed back towards the castle.

"What the hell Nik," Rebekah yelled after him.

"He's already gone sister," Kol stated.

"Typical of him to let us do his dirty work," Rebekah grimaced, kicking the ashes.

"There's something else on his mind," Elijah looked at his siblings stoically.

"Do enlighten us, Lijah. What else could possibly be more important than celebrating our success?" Rebekah huffed crossing her arms together.

"I'm not sure yet, but let's wait and see," Elijah muttered picking up a dead body.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Caroline was panicking. She screamed and kicked, clawed and scratched at Matt like a wild animal. "Please stop," sobs of despair were beginning to break through her as he tore her nightgown partially off her.

Matt wedged a knee between her thighs and tried to force her legs apart. He yanked on her hair, and the pain was so sharp her eyes watered freely.

Caroline closed her eyes and started praying that this was all a nightmare. All of a sudden, she felt his weight lifted away from her.

Matt looked at her in confusion than back at himself. "I'm sorry, your majesty. I don't know what came over me," he stuttered standing up.

With tears, Caroline grabbed her sheets and wrapped it around herself. "It's…it's fine," she stammered knowing it wasn't. She didn't want Matt to feel guilty, as it wasn't his fault. She knew he was compelled.

"No," Matt answered reaching forward.

She flinched even before Matt could touch her. "I'm really sorry," the lord retreated his hand.

Caroline wasn't able to utter another word when Klaus came bursting into the room. The hybrid stopped when he saw her unshed tears and her frightened stance.

"Caroline, sweetheart," he drawled taking huge steps towards her.

"Your majesty," Matt fumbled to bow to the king.

Klaus looked at him pointedly then back at Caroline's trembling figure. He knew exactly what had transpired or _almost_ transpired between them. He was lucky that Esther's compulsion broke before things got worst.

In a swift move, Klaus had the lord by his throat. "Your majesty," Matt choked. Klaus tightened his grip on his windpipe.

"I should end your existence for what you've just pulled," he looked back at Caroline. He was truly surprised to see Caroline shaking her head, silently telling him to spare the human. He knew his wife was a compassionate and kind individual and spilling the lord's blood right in front of her wasn't ideal considering her current state.

With a growl, Klaus released his hold on Matt, only to grab him by the collar. "You will not remember any of this. You were in here because I summoned you. You never saw Caroline," his pupils dilated, compelling Lord Matthew. "Run along now," he told once he was satisfied the compulsion had worked.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Are you alright?" he turned his attention towards her. He took a few careful steps to take a seat beside her. "Did he hurt you?" He added when she didn't answer.

"I've been better," she added bitterly still slightly shaken. "Did you know?"

She turned to look at him pointedly.

Klaus felt a lump formed in his throat. _What should he say? Admit the truth or lie. _" I di..did," he lowered his head.

She laughed grimly," Of course you did."

"Caroline," he moved closer towards her. "I can explain," he placed his hand on her shoulder lightly.

"Don't touch me," she flinched glaring at him.

"I had to take care of some business but I came here immediately," he told her calmly.

"I don't care. Just go away." _She wasn't just angry because he didn't appear sooner but also annoyed with herself to put her hope in him. Of course her wellbeing did not matter as much as a business did to him! She must have been delusional to think he actually cared for her._

He didn't backed down though.

Caroline raised her voice, her anger rising now. "Why did you stop him? If my only purpose here is to provide you with a child, why did you send Matt away?"

"Matt?" He bit back. _How dare she act so friendly to his men! When he took days for her to stop using formalities towards him!_

"Yes, Matt. Was he not good enough? Or did you just realized I'm no use to you even with a child?"

"Enough," he bellowed, his eyes flashing yellow. "How dare you talk to me this way?"

"I'm sorry," her voice laced with sarcasm. "Did I offend his majesty?" Caroline was done taking his temper and his mood swings.

"I said enough," he flashed towards her, his fangs out growling.

Instead of cowering with fear, Caroline was angrier at his stupid display of power. "No," she countered in defiance.

"Don't make me do something I'll regret," he warned threateningly.

"What are you going to do? Kill me? Then do it. It'll be better then having to live with a monster like you."

His anger flared at her insult and before he could register what he was doing, he had sunk his fangs deep into her neck. Hot blood erupted from her and he growled and fastened his mouth over her flesh, sucking it from her, drinking deeply.

Klaus was so clouded with pure rage that if it wasn't for her strangled scream he might have never let go of her.

Caroline felt the immediately sting in her neck, but was too shock to react. It took a couple of seconds to understand what was the caused of it. _Her stupid husband had attacked her!_

"Aaah," she let out a pained cry.

He tore away from her just as swiftly, wiping away the excess blood on his lips. She tasted delicious better than any blood he had tasted in his five hundred years.

"You…b..bi…bit me?" She yelled accusingly. "How could you?"

"Ca..Caroline." For once Klaus was speechless. He couldn't explain the foreign feeling growing in the pit of his stomach. _It couldn't be. Was he actually feeling guilt and remorse? _

Holding her bleeding neck with her palm, Caroline looked at him with pure disgust. She thought she saw a flicker of guilt and remorse in his eyes but thought it must have been her imagination. Vampires don't feel remorse. They feed and kill without emotions.

"I'm…" He knew he needed to apologize but his pride was in the way.

"Save it." She snapped.

He hesitantly took a few steps towards her. "Let me help you."

"Get away from me," she yelled.

"You've lost a lot of blood," he told her matter of factly.

"Thanks to you," she grimaced. The wound was hurting and she felt dizzy.

"Let me help you," he offered.

"No," she screamed standing up abruptly and was met with a wave of dizziness. She shook her head and went to move again when the floor shifted from under her feet and she blacked out.

With his quick reflexes, Klaus caught her in his arms as she fainted. He sat her down on her bed. Her face was pale and he wasn't sure whether it was because of the loss of blood or his surprise attack.

He felt the weird feeling in the pit of his stomach grow with each second. He lifted her hair to the side and saw how badly he had bitten her. Blood was still dripping from the four holes his both set of fangs had punctured.

Grabbing a wash cloth and basin from the bathroom, Klaus knew he had to clean the wound first. With gently daps, he wiped the blood off her porcelain neck. He didn't notice it then, but her blood was laced with small doses of vervaine and wolfsbane. He had been so drunk in how delicious her blood tasted before that he didn't notice the faint stings of both poisons entering his system. He didn't understand how her blood could taste so much better than the other humans he had before even with the poison. Her blood tasted beyond euphoric that if it weren't for her cry, he would have undoubtedly drained her. He licked his lips; he could still feel the remains of her blood in his mouth.

Once he had cleaned the wound, he inspected the damage he made. He recoiled seeing how deep he had bitten. Feeling a little disgusted with himself, Klaus lifted her hair up and out of the way. The bottom of her blonde hair was saturated with her blood, and for a man who spent five hundred years drinking the stuff, he was amazed at how thoroughly grossed out he was.

He slowly sat beside her and lifted her into his arms to cradle her head in his chest. He knew the only way to cure a bite this bad was to give her his blood as quickly as possible. He couldn't risk losing her not with all this new and foreign feelings he had for her.

Lifting his wrist up, he gently bit down and held it over her mouth. He dribbled his open wound over her mouth and fed her slowly. At first she didn't swallow, and he had to open and close her mouth manually, but then she started to drink voluntarily.

Caroline didn't know what was happening but she felt something metallic filled her mouth. It tasted weird like blood but somehow there was something different about the texture and flavor. The substance lessened the pain she felt though and with that she fell into a deep slumber.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Caroline was not sure if she was alive. Her body certainly felt real, the pain and pressure on her neck had felt real as well. Her mind felt hazy, disconnected, and her eyelids did not seem to want to open.

Suddenly it came back to her: Matt, Klaus, the bite. Her hand instinctively moved to where he had bitten her only to find the wound healed. _How was that possible? Was the whole ordeal just a sick nightmare?_

A hand touched her hair, starling her and she jumped up in bed.

"Shh, hey, it's okay. It's me, Klaus."

_Was that supposed to make her feel better? _Caroline forced her eyes open, certain she was at least alive, but uncertain if she were in imminent danger or not.

"How are you feeling?" He asked staring down at her.

She realized that she had slept in his arms and quickly scurried to the other end of the bed.

"I'm sorry," he told her with sincerity.

Caroline looked up at him in shock. She had never expected him to admit he was at fault let alone apologized.

He cleared his throat uncomfortably. Truthfully, Klaus had never in his entire vampire existence sincerely apologize to anyone before. His pride was too high for him to bent down to admit fault.

Caroline was speechless, she didn't know what to say. She tried to forgive him but couldn't not right now when the wound was still so fresh. "Ok," she said softly.

"I should not have let out my anger on you. You just know how to push me and my control snapped," he knew it wasn't an excuse for his behavior but he needed her to understand.

"Does it still hurt?" He asked.

"Not anymore. How did it heal so fast?"

"I fed you my blood," he told her.

"Your blood?" She scowled.

"Vampire blood has healing properties."

"I see." She answered numbly trying to gather her thoughts. The metallic substance she tasted must have been his blood. "Are there any side effects with it?"

"No, but just be careful."

She looked at him questioningly.

He sighed, "If you die with vampire blood in your system, you become one yourself."

They stared at each other in awkward silence when Klaus finally broke it. "Get some rest then," he stood and turned to leave.

Caroline watched him leave knowing she had a lot to come to terms with tonight.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Six weeks later:_

After that dreadful experience, Caroline had avoided interacting with her husband at all cost. There was still a part of her that was scared he might attack her again. Sometimes, she even had nightmares of his fangs in her flesh.

She had only spoken to him when necessary, mainly when they were in the throne room where they ruled. She was lucky their duties were fairly different and the only common duty they had was addressing issues in the throne room.

She had spoken to Matt once after the night but he seemed to have forgotten the whole incident. Life in court was fairing pretty well for the Scottish princess especially after the news of the previous king and queen's downfall was spread.

She knew that Klaus was responsible for their deaths and she should be feeling some form of emotion because of it but she felt nothing. She knew she had changed a lot in the past several weeks. She was no longer the girly princess from Scotland but a rightful English queen.

"Your majesty, the king is waiting for you," a servant bowed.

The royal couple will be travelling to France to announce and solidify their position in the neighboring community. It was the first time she was leaving the castle since she got there and she was slightly excited to finally step outside of English soil. But in saying that, she was also very worried because it meant she would be spending the rest of the next days with Klaus, the man she had been hiding from.

Stepping into the carriage, Caroline saw that Klaus was already settled. "Your majesties, have a safe trip," his right hand man, Marcel bowed and closed the carriage doors.

The carriage ride could only be described as awkward. She tried her best to look outside instead but could feel his gaze on her every now and then. She heard him sighed deeply when they reached the port where they would be boarding his ship to France.

Klaus made his way out of the carriage without bothering about his companion. He knew she didn't want to talk to him, so he didn't bother trying. Making his way up the ship without her, he started summoning the ship crew for a briefing.

Caroline huffed watching the hybrid marched off without her. She was annoyed he didn't even bother to greet her. She got off the carriage alone with some help from the friendly coachman and followed his footsteps.

She walked across the ship and took in the beauty of it. It was her first time on a ship as typically only men were allowed on them. The stereotype was also reflected on the crewmembers as she realized the whole crews were made up of men.

"Your majesty," one of crewmember greeted while passing her.

"Hello." She smiled back and nodded.

When the crew had gotten all their belongings on board, the captain started steering the ship off the port. She was told it would take two to three days depending on the current and weather to arrive at France.

The day went by all right despite the choppy waves. Caroline was lucky she brought a book with her as she was bored after the first couple of hours. The crewmembers were busy leaving her only with her own devices.

By nightfall, Caroline had finished the book. She decided to head into the cabins for a rest. She would have gone to bed earlier but there was another matteror more specifically another _person _holding her back. She had to share a cabin with Klaus for public appearance and also because they weren't enough cabins for the amount of people on the ship.

She was a bit worried but knew there wasn't much of a choice for her. When she made her way into her cabin, she was surprised to find Klaus inside. "Uhm, hi," she said meekly closing the door behind her.

He looked up from his sketchpad and gave her a brief nod.

She frowned at his rude response but didn't say anything. She moved towards the four trunks sitting at the corner of the room that she brought with her to find something to wear. After finding a nightgown, she proceeded to the bathroom they thankfully had and changed into it. She was going to take a shower at first, but the choppy waves changed her mind.

Once she was done with washing her face and her teeth, she entered the quarters again to find Klaus also getting ready for bed.

"Uhm hmmm," she coughed trying to get his attention.

He turned to look at her in only his underwear. "What do you want Caroline?"

Caroline looked away feeling slightly uncomfortable seeing his naked chest. "Are you sleeping here?"

"Where else would I sleep," he grumbled, lifting the sheets and slipped into the bed.

"Oh." She was contemplating whether she would be better off just sleeping on the floor as the bed looked very small.

"What are you doing?" He sighed deeply.

"Nothing," she stuttered slowly making to the other side of the bed.

"I'm not sleeping on the floor, if that's what you're hoping, forget it."

When she was still standing uncomfortably beside the bed, he continued. "I'm not going to take advantage of you."

Without much choice, Caroline slowly slipped into the bed and turned towards her side.

Klaus could feel the distance she kept between them. He waited until she was asleep before he closed his eyes. _Tomorrow would be another long day. _

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

They slept through the night, and the next morning, Caroline woke up with a jerk as the ship rocked violently. She felt unusually warm despite the cold breeze from the slightly cracked window. She opened her eyes groggily only then did she notice she was face first in Klaus's chest.

_Shit! _She was snuggled up to his side with one leg and an arm thrown over him, hugging him to her like her own personal body pillow. _How did that happen! She remembered falling asleep on her side._

Klaus was on his back, far arm stretched above his head, the other wrapped around her. His face was turned towards hers, eyes closed, jaw whiskered in dark shadow. "I know you're awake," he shifted opening his eyes.

"Were you awake this whole time?"

"Yes," he replied removing his arm from her.

She immediately felt the loss of warm. She desperately wanted to clear the tension between them, she couldn't stand the awkwardness anymore. Finding some courage, she spoke out. "Klaus, can we talk?"

He looked at her and frowned. "If this is about the sleeping arrangements, I'm afraid I can't help."

"That's not it. I know it's been really uncomfortable between us these past few weeks but I was hoping we can work past it."

Seeing that she got his full attention, she continued. "What you did the other night…"

"Why are you bringing that up again?" He stood up abruptly, sliding his hand over his messy hair.

"Let me finish please. I know you didn't do it intentionally and I forgive you. You did save me after all."

"What are you saying Caroline?"

"If we don't stop this _thing _between us, everyone would know the truth sooner or later. We're supposed to be a couple not some strangers who can't even stand speaking to one another. I'm willing to look past your actions if you can to. It isn't going to get any easier if we don't try."

_She had a point. _"Fine," he nodded knowing it would help with the unresolved tension they had between them now.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Caroline remained in the cabin after she had finished eating the simple breakfast the crew had served. The ship rocked from side to side frequently due to the choppy waves. She had started feeling nauseated after breakfast, which was why she returned to her cabin to lie down.

Klaus came in a little later to check on her. "Are you alright?"

"Mmm, just feeling a bit ill."

"You're suffering from seasickness."

"How are you fine?"

"I'm a vampire. Vampires don't fall sick."

She grimaced, "Do you know anyway to make it go away?"

He shook his head. "Unfortunately, no."

"Great," she remarked snidely.

Despite her feeling weak from the illness, Caroline had found her time at sea enjoyable due to Klaus's company. _Who would have thought?_ The hybrid had tried taking her mind off through conversations, jokes and even stories. She hated to admit it but Klaus seemed so different than the man she was married to.

"Is this really you?" She asked on the third day.

"What?"

"This funny, caring man here, is it really you? Or are you just pretending for my sake?"

"I'm still the original hybrid that kills people if that's what you're asking, but that's not the only side of me."

"I can see that. Why don't you show this side of you more often?"

"Because people respect me more because of fear," he told her.

"There's other ways to earn loyalty. My people adored me because I'm nice to them," she told him.

"Well sweetheart, your perspective will change if you've been around for as long as I have."

"Can I ask you something?" Caroline asked after a couple of silent minutes.

He nodded.

"When Matt was throwing himself on me, he suddenly stopped and couldn't remember what he was doing. Why is that?"

"The compulsion placed on him was broke."

"Compulsions can be broken?" She asked surprised. "How?"

"By killing the vampire that placed it."

Caroline started processing this new information and looked up at him. "You killed your parents during _that _night?"

It was obvious which night the blonde was referring to. "Yes."

"Oh."

Caroline was going to ask him to explain it more to her when a crewmember knocked on their cabin door. "Your Majesties, we will soon be in France!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**T.B.C**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Hopefully this chapter was up to usual standards! ***cringed***

I had a harder time writing this chapter due to the (almost) rape scene.

Anyways, I'll love to hear what you think. The next few chapters will be different and more interesting ;)

_XOXO_

_suzypyong _


End file.
